Blarry
by Iheartslash3
Summary: Bella and harry are madly in love. where will this journey take them? is age really but a number? my first fanfiction!
1. Meeting A Vampire

Hello, my name is Harry Potter. You should already know about me and my god father -Sirius Black. HE'S INNOCENT! **(A/N: Spoiler! He actually is!) **Anyway, I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts and right now i'm lying in the forbidden forest.

Out of Nowhere, I saw a vampire sprint from the trees. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever put my eyes on. She was approximately six feet tall, just a bit shorter than me. She had long, brown hair that framed eher face making her look gorgeous. I knew I was in love instantly.

Harry approached me, smirking nervously. "H-Hi I-I-I-I'm H-Harry."

"Hi Harry! I'm Isabella, or I guess Bella. I've always loved stopping by Hogwarts on my daily morning jog. I just think it's so pretty! All of the stonework makes it look really old. Well, I guess it is. I am 19 and a half years old, and my mom and dad are divorced. How about you?"

"I erm..." _'If I tell her I'm fourteen, she'll never go out with me! he thought sadly._ And then, out of nowhere, am idea popped into my mind. "I'm twenty this year, but I failed a couple classes so I'm still in second year. i like Defence Against the Dark Arts the best. I'm a Gryffindor because I defeated He-who-shall-not-be-named twice. Oh, and this is my owl, pig."

"You're a vampire, rigt? We learned a about them in DADA."

"Well you're very hot. Do you want to come to Hogsmedees with me?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed exitedly. "Let me just grab my flying motorbike and we'll hop on!"

And so Harry Apparated to his dormitory and grabbed his bike that Sirus gave to him when he escaped from Askaban, flying it out of the huge open window back to where Bella was.

Bella leaped up to Harry (he was on the top of the trees, so it was really high. that's one of her talents) and grabbed him tightly.

Harry leaned forward in his black tux (he had changed in his room) and felt her arms around his abs. He had been working out because he knew this was going to happen because he was a seer.

Glancing over his shoulder at Bella who was wearing a small short blue dress, navy blue to be specific, that was made entirely of sequins and was a low v-neck that showed off what she had and ended near the top of her leg which was very short making Harry get a boner.

Once they arrived, they started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks, but out of no wheres she changed her mind and pulled him over to a different restraunt called "Hola Me Amigos!"

The door to the resteraunt swung open...

**A/N: I had my friend edit, revise, beta read it, check it for grammar things, and check for canon things. **


	2. Reading Your Face

So, anyway, they were in a restraint ready to order when a problem arose. "Firewhiskey?" the waitress asked with her nargle taking notes on pen and paper. Bella said yes at the same time that I said no. _Shot I can't break the law! I can't do underage drinking! That isn't cool! _**(A/N: You shouldn't drink until your at least sixteen)**

"Bella, I have a confession to make." I sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. They were filled with confusion and they were scared. I could see from them, looking deep in, that she had lost love in the past. Tears rolled down her cheecks and I knew she had read my face and understood my lies.

**(A/N: At this point your probably wondering what she understood but don't worry you'll find out!)**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: This is my 1****st**** fanfic so please stop fucking trolling okay or I will be upset.**

"I-I'm sorry." I gripped her hands tighter. She looked ready to stand and push me away, and maybe slap me with her leather purse, but she didn't. "I… I'm only fourteen." I finally let out, after letting the tension buildup between us. I avoided her face for the longest time before finally glancing up into her smirking face.

"I know… I could see in your eyes that you were lying. It was hiding behind the layer of love. It's okay, I forgive you. Even if you are five years younger than me and only fourteen I will still love you forever. You may probably still be a virgin and I always dreamt of deflowering you but if you're only fourteen, I guess I can't. I will never forget you, I never felt life this about anyone else, not even Edward or Jacob."

"Who are Edward and Jacob?" I said, feeling threatened. _Who were these guys? This was my girl? I may not be able to date her, but no one could._

"No one, no one." Realizing her mistake. "Do you forgive me too? For bringing my past up?" I didn't want to forgive her… should I?

"I'll think about it." I replied. Out of no where, she burst out in tears and ran out of the door. "No! Wait! Bella!" But it was too late.

Harry sat at the table for the rest of the night sobbing and ordered another firewhiskey and sobbed some more before passing out.

**A/N: The End! ;) I hope you liked itt! There will be an epiloge coming soon.**


End file.
